


My little dragon

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit but not really, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vague, doesn't go into that much detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini





	My little dragon

The pawing of his hands felt warm against his cooling skin. Those very hands gracing his body with warmth and pleasurable ministrations upon his skin. Fingers that danced and pressed firmly to his hips. Blunt teeth sinking into his supple skin and a pair of hips grazing against his behind. His senses were wild and his mind wandered. Of what this man could do to him, he'd be pleased if anything came true. 

Dare he utter the name upon his lips and glorify the prince behind him in such a way? "Ivan..." he cooed. His voice broken and barely a whimper. The prince hushed him with a fluttering kiss. He knew all too well that that kiss meant something other than hush. In any other situation, they'd be enjoying each other's company delightfully. Only this time as Ivan graced his skin with bites and kisses that this was anything but curling up in his arms. 

This was writhing in pleasure and begging him  _please_... Ivan.. He wanted to call out. He wanted to please the other man with cries and kisses. He wanted to show how sinful he can be when he put those pretty lips to use. The moans he could draw out of the usually quiet man. It all unfurled within his mind. Ways to submit. Ways to love. Ways to hate. Ways to break Ivan and make him loud. Make him cry out that he wanted Yao. 

Yao shuddered against Ivan's teasing. His breathing laboured and lips parted in silent cries and pleas of more. Always more never less. He felt one of the hands curling in his hair pulling slightly then he felt it. Ivan's hot breath against his neck and his teeth scraping against the skin. The quick, sharp, nip to the lobe of his ear. A sharp thrust of his hips to show Ivan how much he had missed the nights full of passion. That dirty dances they used to do. The lover's melody only they could create. 

Then it was there, the low gravelly voice that sent chills up his spine and a thick, heavy accent that blanketed the words whispered into his ears. All of it made it so sinful like it was a guilty pleasure, a secret only he could bear. With hairs raising and toes curling, he whimpered in pleasure at just the thought of it all. They'd all know he belonged to Ivan. They'd all know of his dirty little secret without really knowing. With each word, Ivan pressed down between his shoulders until his chest hit the desk below him. Of all the sinful things he's said to Yao over the years, this was the first one where he got an audible reaction just from words and without pleasant touches. He kissed all over the shorter man's shoulder blades and grinned like a shark against the skin. Soon he would be his, screaming and begging for more, more, more, oh god Ivan more... 

That alone enticed the Russian as he pressed in. The steady sigh as he felt heat all around him. How he wanted to break his fiery little dragon. Break him until he all he could taste would be him, all he could think about would be him and all he could dream about was him. He just wanted to claim Yao. And so he shall...

_"I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk."_


End file.
